heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Thing Annual Vol 5 2
, killing nearly one million humans. With that, she warns that until he learns this lesson, Alec will not be allowed to leave her domain, and grumpily, he sits down, and tries to concentrate. After a time, he announces that he is ready. Skeptically, Lady Weeds wonders if he thinks he is prepared to fight his way out. He responds that he has finally learned that he doesn't need to get out, conjuring a great fist of vegetable matter to crush her. He is already out. Satisfied, Lady Weeds wishes Alec Luck at his next appointment, which promises to be even more trying. Alec floats out, and rendezvous with Wolf again. Despite his success, Alec warns that he won't do all that Lady Weeds told him he should. Killing millions of humans for the sake of sending a message is not something he would ever agree to. Wolf responds that if Alec will not, the Seeder certainly will, gesturing across the river to another boat, where Jason Woodrue is being guided by his own patrons into Lady Weeds' cave as well. It seems unfair to Alec that Woodrue should receive the same instruction, but Wolf warns that where they go next Woodrue cannot go. Wolf leads Alec to a structure created entirely of blue vegetation, and explains that he will not enter this place out of respect. Alec wanders into the blue world and finds that it is all very familiar. In fact, it appears to be an exact replica of his home town of Houma, Louisiana - made of this blue vegetation. There, he is greeted by a blue an avatar of this blue vegetation, whom Alec realizes is his predecessor, the Swamp Thing, whose memories he gained when he was brought back to life. Angrily, Alec lashes out at him, complaining that if the plant that thought it was a man had been good enough, he wouldn't have been needed. Allowing his anger to get the better of him, Alec tears the replica of Houma apart, claiming that it should be his. Seeing what he has done, Alec suddenly drops to his knees, apologizing. The Swamp Thing had been a perfect tool of the Green because he lacked humanity, even so, he had resisted, and now the Parliament reveres him for it. Swamp Thing explains that his method was no great secret. If he is ever asked to do something that would change him in a way that he would not wish to be changed; something that will compromise the person he believes himself to be, he can say no. Alec emerges from the blue world to find Wolf waiting for him, and the older avatar explains that all Alec has to do is emulate the Swamp Thing, and he can win. Smiling, Alec tells himself, "No." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Concepts: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The blue vegetation that the original Swamp Thing has built a life from is the same vegetation that he encountered while trapped in space, as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}